Vuelve
by ZoRobin o LuRo
Summary: Song-fic de ZoroxRobin Zoro a perdido lo que mas ama en esta vida y eso le duele demasiado pésimo summary p


Bueno este es un song-fic así que si les gusto dejen su review se los agradeceré mucho

Vuelve.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Luffy se convirtió en el rey de los piratas Zoro recuerda ese día no con felicidad sino con tristeza y dolor porque perdió lo que más amaba en esta tierra.

_Cuando coincidimos, cuando nos vimos  
>Cuando sonreímos , cuando nos conocimos<br>Cuando nos tomamos, cuando nos saludamos  
>Cuando hablamos, cuando quedamos<br>Cuando salimos, cuando compartimos  
>Cuando lo sentimos, cuando nos unimos<br>Cuando fue, cuando te bese  
>Cuando me besaste<br>Cuando te amé, cuando me dejaste._

Ella era su vida su todo tenían planeado irse a vivir a una isla lejana lejos de los marines y del peligro y tener una familia normal pero todo se vino abajo sus sueños sus deseos su vida todo perdió cuando en aquella batalla en la cual se disputaba quien sería el próximo rey de los piratas y en la cual perdió lo más valioso de su vida a ella a su amada.

_Recuerdo cada detalle cual si hubiese sido ayer  
>Desde el olor de tu pelo hasta el color de tu piel<br>Le soy fiel a tu recuerdo pero no resuelve  
>Si cada tic tac del reloj te grita vuelve<br>365 días perdidos en la nada, 25 años de vida  
>Y mis 21 gramos de mi alma<br>Te los doy, a donde tú me digas yo me voy  
>Porque de que sirve estar si sin ti yo no estoy...<br>Contento  
>A quien le cuento lo que siento<br>Dicen que el viento del tiempo siempre borra un sentimiento  
>Pero no, me mintieron yo a ti no puedo olvidarte<br>Mi corazón late pero lejos en otra parte  
>Donde estamos tu y yo<br>Somos tu y yo  
>Donde tus sueños son míos y mis sueños son tuyos<br>Donde de nuevo puedo verte  
>Y me voy a asegurar que no volveré a perderte.<em>

Recordaba aun como él le propuso que fuera su novia estaban desayunando Zoro no dejaba de mirarla hasta que se armó de valor y se paró de su asiento y dijo-Tengo que hacer un anuncio importante-suspiro era hora de la verdad.

_Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías  
>Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida<br>Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería  
>Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días<br>Pero, Vuelve que si tú no estás todo se me va  
>Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más<br>Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tú te vas  
>Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás.<em>

Camino hasta donde se encontraba ella y le dijo con voz suave-Robín sé que esto es muy precipitado pero te quiero decir que te amo eres estupenda quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado quieres ser mi novia.-finalizo Zoro un poco nervioso. Robín se paró de su asiento quedando enfrente de Zoro. Todos en la cocina guardaron silencio hasta el mismísimo Sanji estaba callado. Zoro se temió lo peor que le digiera que no y eso le dolería demasiado así que decidió irse para aguantar la vergüenza y la tristeza que avía en su corazón pero Robín lo detuvo y le dijo- Zoro daisuki- y lo beso fue un beso tierno en el cual los dos demostraban su amor.

_Así es que tu partida está matándome es enserio  
>No olvido los momentos que pasaron entre usted y yo<br>Se fue y me dejo y ni cuenta se dio  
>Daría todo por solo un minuto para decirle adiós<br>Dime que va a pasar si contigo eran mis planes  
>Todas las noches que duermo en mis sueños invades<br>Bien dicen que para el amor no hay edades  
>Sigo esperando ese día en el que de nuevo me llames.<em>

Ahora se encontraba ahí en un bar de mala muerte pensando en aquella mujer que le robo el corazón desde que la vio y ya no estaba con él para levantarle el ánimo la extrañaba tanto cuanto daría por volver a verla por besarla para decirle lo mucho que la amaba cuanto deseaba que ella volviera por tenerla con el otra vez.

_Rápido paso, no aviso, se fue y me dejo solo  
>Y ahora estoy en este mundo de angustias que no controlo<br>Por Dios santo, porque a esa persona a la que amé tanto  
>Se me fue, se me adelanto y me dejo ahogado en el llanto<br>Quiero que sepas que yo nunca quise perderte  
>Y quedarme solo con un recuerdo<br>Me pongo triste y me lleno de llanto  
>Mamita en las noches que de ti me acuerdo<br>En este mundo sin ti yo me pierdo  
>Perdóname vida no aguanto las ganas<br>Esta noche me voy de este planeta  
>No intentes salvarme que no habrá mañana.<em>

Se levantó de aquel banco dejo propina y se fue recordando sus últimos momentos con ella en aquella batalla la recordaba a ella y a un pirata que la apuñalo por detrás corrió lo más fuerte que pudo la sostuvo entre sus brazos-resiste Robín iré por ayuda-dijo Zoro desesperado-no Zoro no te vayas-le dijo Robín en un susurro muy débil y colocando su mano en la mejilla de Zoro, sonrió-te amo-susurro-yo también te amo resiste todo va a salir bien-animo Zoro-ya es tarde Zoro ve y has a Luffy el rey de los piratas yo ya cumplí mi sueño al estar contigo-dijo ya con muy pocas fuerzas –nono Robín no me dejes –dijo Zoro llorando-Zoro vive se feliz rehace tu vida-y lo beso y Zoro llorando dijo- yo siempre te amare mi Robín-

_Cuando te tuve no supe lo que valías  
>Y hoy que no estas quiero darte hasta mi vida<br>Hasta lo imposible haría por ti volvería  
>Descalzo, por recuperar aquellos días<br>Pero, Vuelve que si tú no estás todo se me va  
>Menos estas ganas de gritar que ya no puedo más<br>Vuelve, cuando entenderás que si tú te vas  
>Te llevas mis sueños y no quiero despertar jamás.<em>

Camino con pasos lentos hacia la timba que tenía escrito: aquí yace una gran mujer compañera y amiga que lo dio todo de ella para conseguir el sueño de su capitán y el de ella que descanse en paz Nico Robín Zoro callo de rodillas llorando ya no aguantaba estar sin ella y por una vez en su vida iba a desobedecer una orden de ella Vivir-pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo Robín para ser felices y ahora es para siempre te lo prometo mi amor-susurro Zoro cerrando los ojos para siempre.

_Fin._

_Bueno que les pareció mal espantoso no soy muy buena en esto pero lo estoy intentando_

_Gracias por leer nos vemos luego. _


End file.
